


Now You See Me

by colan07



Category: SPECTRE (2015), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colan07/pseuds/colan07





	1. Chapter 1

一开始的时候，Bond并没有察觉有什么不对劲。

就像一次又一次有惊无险的任务，一如既往的，和Franz最后的一场追逐并没有让Bond受太重的伤。当他牵着Madeleine的手头也不回地走下桥，他知道一切都结束了。  
和以往并没有什么不同。

酒店里，Madeleine已经睡下了。Bond才开始不紧不慢地处理自己的伤口。  
再也不能去MI6的医务室，简单地躺在病床就可以等待痊愈了，不过Bond并没有觉得有什么可惜。毕竟他自己这样娴熟地解决自己身上的子弹，刀伤，或是其他什么伤口已经发生过很多遍。所以对于这次的轻伤，Bond并没有怎么在意。

他的脸上还沾着尘土和血渍，眼角那一道伤痕还没有干透，流着血，挡住了些许视线。  
Bond将手里的车钥匙丢在一边的桌子上，从冰箱里取了一瓶酒，先是给自己倒了一杯，待酒精在脑子里发挥了作用之后才轻轻离开了Madeleine熟睡的卧室，走进洗手间开始着手处理伤口。Bond将剩下的酒倒在自己受伤的地方，再拿出镜子后的急救箱开始缝合。

他的腰部被一颗子弹擦过，没有流太多的血，但碰裂了之前附近的一道刀痕，曾经缝合的线已经全部裂开，他只好用工具将那些断开的线一条一条地拆开。酒精或多或少起了作用，Bond并没有觉得有什么无法忍耐的疼痛，不知不觉但汗水已经浸湿了他的衬衫。他的视线突然被一道血印遮住，这才想起靠近眼角的那一道口子还没有及时处理。于是他不得不放下工具，率先处理已经被血流遮住的眼睛。

任务中受伤，流血，自己处理伤口。这一切并没有和以往有什么不同。这不过这一次，Bond觉得这些经历于他，就永远地结束了。

 

可事情从来就不会这么轻易地结束。

Bond是在第二天早上才意识到有什么不对劲的。一开始，他只是在起床的瞬间恍惚了一下，清晨的阳光突然将他的视线照应成无法适应的苍白，Bond下意识地用手挡住了眼睛。待刺眼的光芒慢慢消失，Bond渐渐恢复了视线，他拍拍手，向Madeleine走去。  
他将自己清晨的这一个小插曲归咎于缺乏睡眠和酒精。

Bond从未见过向今天这样夺目的夕阳。他和Madeleine在酒店的餐厅，就着美丽的海景品下一杯又一杯红酒，他原本想着今后的日子或许就会一直这样。知道他发现自己把酒倒在了酒杯旁边的桌布上。

 

Bond有一瞬间的失神，他原本是想体贴地帮Madeleine添上一杯红酒，可是却没有听到任何酒落入杯子里的声音，然后他看见酒杯旁的白色桌布已经被染得殷红一片，而刚才作为目标的酒杯却空空如也。  
Madeleine微笑着擦着被红酒浸湿的餐具和桌布，一边毫无任何责备语气的斥责他。Bond笑笑，没有说话。Madeleine没有放在心上，他们都没有放在心上。

Bond真正察觉到不对劲，是从他递给Madeleine杯子开始。  
具体是什么时间他有点记不清楚，他只记得前一秒Madeleine还伸出手来想要结果自己递过去的酒，后一秒就听到杯子被摔得粉碎的声音。  
“啊——” Madeleine有些意外，以为是自己粗心大意失了神，她调皮地笑笑，转身走进浴室想要拿东西来收拾。Bond站在那里，不知道在想什么。  
那是他第一次真正意识到可能自己出了问题。明明前一秒还能准确无误地瞄准Madeleine的手心，待他递过酒杯的时候，却看不到了目标。身为一名前特工，他甚至没能够接住落下去的杯子。

Bond站在那里，突然有一瞬间的恐惧。

当然，他没有将自己的担忧告诉Madeleine，甚至于他自己，他都只是执拗地不想承认事实。  
在这期间，他已经经历过打碎两个杯子，和差一点儿径直撞上酒店的玻璃大门。Madeleine在他旁边扶着他，担忧地问他有没有事情，并且用略带玩笑的语气嘲笑他自从放弃了特工这个职业，连普通的反应都变得迟钝了。  
Bond扶着额头，不知道怎样回答。

直到有一天清晨，Bond睁眼的瞬间并不是温暖的阳光和美丽的伴侣，而是眼前一片刺眼的白。  
一开始他以为只是阳光格外耀眼，直到他坐起身来环顾了一下四周，发现周围所有的景象都被这一片光芒所取代，Bond这才承认，是自己出了问题。  
他不敢轻举妄动，只能静静地坐在床上，甚至不敢出声。不知道过了多久，他的视力恢复了正常，看到身边Madeleine正担忧地看着他，询问他有没有事。Bond一边回答着没事，一边扶着额头，不想让对方看到自己的状况。

 

眼睛的问题变得频繁起来，Bond有时会在忽然间看不见眼前的事物，甚至已经开始影响到了他的生活。这期间的反常表现已经引起了Madeleine的不少疑心。该死的，Bond想着。向来自尊心胜过一切的James Bond怎么会轻易让常人看到他这番狼狈的模样。他堂堂James Bond，又怎么会轻易地向别人吐露出自己的弱点。Bond心里有些恐惧，可他依旧，没有告诉任何人。

终于，在一个月后的晚上，Bond的视线突然又被眼前的一片模糊的影子所取代。他看不太清周围的情形，只是这样一个没有聚焦的世界让他无法呼吸，他不知道该如何面对Madeleine，更不知道该如何向她解释。  
最终，Bond像逃跑一样，跌跌撞撞地冲进了酒店的停车库，摸索到了自己车，一口气绝尘而去。

 

Bond的视线依旧模糊不清，他靠着直觉和本能冲出了车库，横冲直撞来到了马路上。街上的车不多，Bond已经分不清自己闯了多少个红灯还是绿灯，占了多少个逆行道，他只感受到车身带来的一次次跌撞和摩擦，周围数不清的喇叭声让他的心情变得更加暴躁。  
他不知道自己该往哪里开，也不知道该开去哪里，他只是潜意识里摆弄着方向盘。他的眼前模糊一片，可他还是倔强地想着自己这样的情况下究竟能坚持多久。  
直到他在一个转弯处撞上了路边的停靠的几辆车，冲击波不算大，但他还是在安全气囊弹起的瞬间失去了意识。

 

Bond醒来的时候，发现自己正躺在床上。

他的视力已经暂时恢复了正常，这让他感到些许欣慰。这之后，他才慢慢地打量着自己的位置，整洁和温馨的木质家具显然不是他的风格，恍惚中，他好像听到了几声猫叫。很明显，这不是他的公寓，但也不陌生，Bond甚至有一些熟悉。他不太确定自己的判断是不是正确，直到他顺着猫叫的方向望过去，Q正坐在地毯上，怀里抱着一只猫，拿着笔记本拼命地敲打。

“Q。” Bond好奇地唤了一声对面的年轻人，。  
坐在地毯上的人听到声音才慢慢将目光从屏幕上移开，“007，你醒了。” 话刚出口，Q才意识到有什么不对劲，便又改口，“Bond.” 从上一次对方的情况来看，Q不确定自己还能不能称呼他为007。  
Bond没有回答，而是向Q的方向走去，满脑子的疑问和好奇让他没有时间去打量这个跟他有过几面之缘的房间。“我为什么会在这里？”  
“这要问你自己了，” Q回答，“几个小时前你体内的血液追踪器显示你出现在我家附近的几个街口，停在那里一动不动，我过去查明情况才发现你连人带车撞进了街边的停车道。”  
Bond点了点头，终于弄清了事情的原委。

“所以现在该我问你了，” Q看着Bond，不紧不慢地问道，语气并没有想象中的那么关切，“你为什么会出现在那里？”  
007从MI6消失已经是一个多月的事情了，虽然没有将他体内的血液追踪器取出来，M似乎也并没有想要将007找回来的意思。Q原本以为，自己永远不会见到他了，虽然这似乎对自己也并没有什么影响，直到他在几个小时前无意中发现了追踪器的信号。  
“一言难尽。”Bond目前还不想做过多的解释，毕竟他自己都不清楚，明明知道体内的血液追踪器还在工作中，他却鬼使神差地，并没有想要去解决它的意思。至于为什么，Bond自己也不清楚。  
“所以，” Q见Bond似乎并没有什么不对劲，他从地毯上站起来，走到餐桌旁递给Bond一个杯子，“你要走了么？”  
Bond点点头，伸过手去，“或许。” 虽然他并不知道自己要去哪里。

“哇哦——” Q的一声尖叫打断了Bond的思绪，他低下头，这才看见Q正伸长了手去够那只差点摔得粉碎的马克杯，而Bond刚刚想要接过Q递过来杯子的手现在却空无一物。好容易接住了Bond失手掉下去的杯子，Q长舒了一口气。  
“看来你不在状态。” Q总结，顺便将那只杯子放回了原处。  
“你需要休息。”见Bond没有回答，Q加了一句，语气中并没有强求的意思，倒让Bond有些放松了。  
Bond依旧没有回答，他的眼前一片苍白，甚至有点看不清Q的长相，只看到那一头棕色的毛发犹如加了模糊的滤镜，悠悠地在自己眼前晃荡。  
“James，” Q又叫了一声，Bond这才回了神，眼睛向声音的方向侧了过去，“你还好吗？”  
Bond下意识地点点头，Q没有继续说话，短暂的沉默淹没了整个房间。  
“你真的需要休息。” 见Bond没有动静，Q又补充了一句。Bond嗯了一声，决定暂时听从一下Q的意见，回头向卧室的方向摸索过去。反正他也无处可去，Bond自嘲地笑了一下。

Q看着Bond回头走向自己床的身影，试图忽略掉对方中途不稳的重心和凌乱的摸索。  
“对了，”似乎想到了什么，Bond的脚步忽然停下来，“你向汇报给M了么？”  
“目前还没有，” Q回答，“现在，你先去休息，精神好了我们再说。”


	2. Chapter 2

Bond再一次从Q的床上醒来，觉得自己精神很多。

他先是不动声色地检查自己的视力，发现眼前并没有先前出现的盲点和模糊，这才谨慎地下了床。  
Q依旧蜷缩在地毯上，像只慵懒的猫 ——要不是他此刻手里正抱着一只，Bond真的想这么形容他，并没有意识到自己的嘴角在轻轻上扬。  
察觉到了对方越来越近的脚步声，坐在地毯上的少年转过来，大概是胳膊的动作有点大，怀里的那只猫动了一动，随即挣脱了Q的怀抱。

“你看上去糟透了。” Q总结。  
“并没有你想的那么糟。” Bond耸耸肩。先前毫无目的公路狂飙所带给Bond的瘀伤，比起一次次任务时的伤口并没有什么强烈的痛感，可能也只是外表上的淤青比较吓人而已。比起这些，短期内他的视力还没有出现太大的问题，这倒他感到一点点的轻松。  
戴眼镜的少年点了点头，似乎没有深究下去的意思。  
“你不想问我这到底是怎么一回事？” Bond看到Q的态度，奇怪地反问。  
“我想，可是我问了你就会回答？”  
Bond皱了皱眉头，这并不是个意料之中的回答，“所以，你想知道，可是你不问我？”  
“所以，你想告诉，还需要我开口问？”

这下倒轮到Bond哑口无言了。好吧，Bond想，其实Q说的也不无道理。除了任务，他和青年平日里的对话并不算多，或者说，他不需要和Q进行什么无关痛痒的对话，天才的逻辑思维总是传递出超乎常人的冷静。Bond不用费尽心思的找借口，或是其他什么，因为Q总能够一眼看穿，并且直中要害。最重要的，他即使看穿了，也不会刻意说破，或是深究，他总是点到为止，没有一丝拖泥带水。这种说话方式总是让Bond感到轻松不少。

“我还没有通知M。” 就像有着透视眼，Q又一次看穿了Bond的心思，眼睛却没有离开屏幕。  
Bond甚至觉得，Q一半的好奇心都被他自己的网瘾压下去了，他此刻正盯着屏幕，不知道在摆弄些什么。在他怀里的那只猫因为刚才的动静已经爬上了书架，Bond没有看到另一只的身影。  
“冰箱里还有些罐头和啤酒，如果你需要的话。” 听到这话，Bond有点觉得自己像是被随意打发的客人。  
视力上的回复足够让Bond看清冰箱的位置，和其他东西。Bon这才开始打量起这个曾经有过几面之缘的公寓来。所有的家具都还在原处，Bond并不觉得陌生。

他第一次来到Q的公寓纯属偶然。  
那时正在执行一项暗杀任务，地点正是伦敦。詹姆斯·从来不知低调为何为·即使暗杀也要将整个地区搅得鸡飞狗跳·邦德，将整个桌子砸在了目标的身上，并开了无数枪之后，成功地引起了周围所有保镖的注意。他飞快地冲出门外，抢了不知道是谁的车，然后不出意外地，又一次在所到之处上演了追车枪战。  
甩过无数个街口，他终于成功地摆脱了追上来的杀手，代价却是不知从哪里抢来的车。

没有了交通工具，Bond只好漫无目的在街上流窜，只不过他的额头和胳膊都在子弹擦过，流了不少血，无论走在哪里都太过显眼。直到他在一个街头遇见了从便利店出来的Q。  
“Bond？” Q的手里抱着一个大纸袋，显然是刚从便利店采购了不少东西。他惊讶地看着出现在对面，漫无目的闲逛的Bond，又看了看他身上的伤痕，随即明白过来。  
“跟我来。” Q谨慎地观察了一下周围的情况，确认没有人跟踪之后，低声对Bond说道。

这是Bond第一次来到Q的公寓。  
Q的公寓离他们相遇的地方并不远，Bond跟着Q进了门，不紧不慢地脱下了他的大衣。房间里的两只猫显然因为突如其来的不速之客而受到了惊吓，他们先是慌乱地叫了一两声，随即飞速地跳到了阳台，书架，或是其他什么地方，Bond没有太在意。  
随后他看到Q从浴室里出来，怀里抱着一个小的可怜的医药箱。

“抱歉，我这里东西不多。” Q看了看Bond身上的伤口，一件一件地在箱子里翻找，似乎并没有什么可以用的东西。最后，Q毫无底气地从箱子里拿出了几粒Panadol和创可贴。  
“你一定是在开玩笑。” Bond看到Q所提供的物品，感觉自己翻了个白眼。索性抓过药箱自己翻找，他在满箱子的感冒药和胃药中终于承认了Q所说的事实，却是没有什么东西可用。  
“我都说了，我这里东西真的不多。”  
“没关系，这点小伤也不会有什么大碍。” Bond看了看Q手里的Panadol，抓了过来。“你有酒么？”  
“只有啤酒，如果你是指这个的话。”  
James Bond当然不是指的什么啤酒，他挣扎地抓过Q在便利店买的那个纸袋，妄图想看看有什么有用的东西，但满眼的猫粮让他最后放弃了这个念头。  
“我能来瓶啤酒么？” Bond觉得自己要输给Q了。  
我为什么不自己找个旅馆？这样好歹还有马丁尼可以喝。Bond在用啤酒吞下了两粒Panadol之后，绝望地想。

 

Bond第二次来Q的公寓也算不上什么计划内的事情。

他浑身被大雨淋得湿透，身上所有的东西都在打斗中掉落的七零八落。他的身上有一两道刀伤，这比子弹的伤害自然要轻得多。他将几个企图跟踪他的人引进了僻静的巷子里，借着黑暗的影子将他们一一打晕。当他终于确认了人物已经消灭干净，他走出昏暗的巷子突然意识到自己竟然没地方可去。  
如果刚才那些人确认了目标，那他的公寓很有可能已经被监视了。

瓢泼大雨的夜晚人更是比以往稀少，Bond站在巷口看着平日里热闹的主街上零零散散的几个人，都是撑着伞一副急着回家的模样，只有依旧闪烁的霓虹灯惨淡地支撑着街道原来的样子。当Bond注意到街口便利店的等依旧照常明亮的时候，Bond似乎想起了什么。

咚，咚咚。  
敲门的声音不大，没有用很长的功夫，Q就开了门。年轻人穿着睡衣，惊讶地看着门口的Bond，他张了张口，最终却什么也没说，侧身让特工走了进来。

两只猫似乎已经休息了——Bond没有听到他们被惊扰的叫声。Q丢给他了一块毛巾，Bond在拭去头上水珠的间隙偷偷打量了眼前的年轻人。Q似乎还没有想要休息的意思，Bond注意到地毯的一角，笔记本的屏幕还发着亮光。  
不久之后，Q抱着手里的药箱向Bond的方向走去。

不是吧，又来？Bond在心里丢了一个白眼。  
年轻人将箱子放在桌子上，这一次却让Bond足够惊讶。箱子里多了绷带，剪刀，甚至手术线。Bond侧头看了看年轻的军需官，对方却并没有要做解释的意思。  
于是Bond在一瞬间的犹豫之后拿起了剪刀和手术线，试着简单地包扎伤口。

“有酒吗？” 在做完简单地缝合之后，Bond急需酒精的功效让他放松下来。  
“有啤酒，如果你是指这个的话。” Q看到Bond并无大碍，目光又转向了自己的屏幕。Bond甚至觉得Q的网瘾或许比自己的伤势严重得多。 好吧，Bond想，果然也不能要求年轻人太多，他看着自己身上干净的绷带，觉得有没有酒精似乎也没那么重要。

Bond第二次来Q的公寓也算不上什么计划内的事情。

他浑身被大雨淋得湿透，身上所有的东西都在打斗的过程中不知所踪。他现在身上有一两道刀伤，这比子弹的伤害自然要轻得多。他将先前几个企图跟踪他的人引进了僻静的巷子里，借着黑暗的影子将他们一一打晕。待他确认了人物已经消灭干净时，他走出昏暗的巷子突然意识到自己竟然没地方可去。  
如果刚才那些人确认了目标，那他的公寓很有可能已经被监视了。

瓢泼大雨的夜晚人更是比以往稀少，Bond站在巷口，他试图从上衣的口袋中摸出一根烟来，却发现先前的搏击早已让他的口袋一个不剩。他抬起头，看到平日里热闹的主街上如今只有零零散散的几个人，都是撑着伞一副急着回家的模样，只有依旧闪烁的霓虹灯惨淡地支撑着街道原来的样子。当Bond注意到街口便利店的等依旧照常明亮的时候，Bond似乎想起了什么。

咚，咚咚。  
敲门的声音不大，没有用很长的功夫，Q就开了门。年轻人穿着睡衣，惊讶地看着门口的Bond，他张了张口，最终却什么也没说，侧身让特工走了进来。

两只猫似乎已经休息了——Bond没有听到他们被惊扰的叫声。Q丢给他了一块毛巾，Bond在拭去头上水珠的间隙偷偷打量了眼前的年轻人。Q似乎还没有想要休息的意思，因为Bond注意到地毯的一角，笔记本的屏幕还发着亮光。  
不久之后，Q抱着手里的药箱向Bond的方向走去。

不是吧，又来？Bond在心里丢了一个白眼。  
“你确定这玩意儿有用？” Bond皱了皱眉头，上一次的经历帮助Bond充分的了解了年轻人的医药箱只不过是个公寓摆设，这一次，他并不抱有太大的指望。  
年轻人将箱子放在桌子上，这一次却让Bond足够惊讶。箱子里多了绷带，剪刀，甚至手术线。Bond侧头看了看年轻的军需官，对方却并没有要做解释的意思。  
于是Bond在一瞬间的犹豫之后拿起了剪刀和手术线，试着简单地包扎伤口。

“有酒吗？” 在做完简单地缝合之后，消毒药水的味道已经布满了Bond的全身，他现在急需的就是酒精。  
“有啤酒，如果你是指这个的话。” Q看到Bond并无大碍，目光又转向了自己的屏幕。Bond甚至觉得Q的网瘾或许比自己的伤势严重得多。 好吧，Bond想，果然也不能要求年轻人太多，他看着自己身上干净的绷带，觉得有没有酒精似乎也没那么重要。

 

这是Bond第三次打量Q的公寓，庆幸的是，Q的公寓并没有什么实质性的改变，这让Bond放松了下来。他直径走向冰箱，取了灌啤酒，才开始思索要如何面对自己的状况。

“你没有将我的行踪报告MI6？”Bond转过身看向Q，这是第一个问题，也是接下来所有的前提。他需要先判断自己的状况。  
“你想让我通知他们吗？” Q看向Bond，明知故问。  
“不想。” Bond的回答坚定而有力，他不知道如何跟Q解释，但他相信Q——这让他感到有些惶恐，他不确定对方会给与什么样的回答，更不确定要如何向Q解释原因。  
“我知道了。“意外地，Q只是点点头，并没有追究下去的意思。  
“你不用问原因？”  
“Again，我问了你就会说吗？” Q耸耸肩，不以为意。

Bond灌了一口酒，这让他感到莫名的心安。他和Q的对话一向如此，有时候Bond甚至觉得Q太过于聪明了，聪明到Bond不需要伪装。他习惯了很多副面孔，对敌人的，对M的，对同事的，特工的本能让他懂得将这些不同的面孔切换自如。时间长了，那些了解他的人或许对他的行为一笑了之。可Q不同，Q甚至都没有给过他戴上面具的机会，他们的对话总是在Bond即将戴上面具伪装的时候戛然而止，一如现在。  
Q从来不会去问自己多余的问题，这让Bond感到轻松。他信任Q，他想，虽然承认的并不是那么心甘情愿。

“你准备怎么办？” 短暂的沉默之后，Q开口问他。  
“我不知道，” Bond如实回答，“或许先离开。” 他在少量的酒精中恢复了一些神智。他准备走，趁着所有事情还在自己的掌控范围之内。于是Bond真的准备这么做了，他放下手中的啤酒瓶，对着Q点了点头，向玄关走去。  
以他的状况，他目前还无法去见Madeleine，至于去什么地方，Bond还没有决定。

但是见鬼了，事情总是不按照他计划的方向发展下去。  
他应该是在接近玄关的地方踩空了脚步，或是绊到了Q的猫，Bond自己这么认为。他凭借玄关的某个柜子成功地稳住了重心才保证了没有摔下去。他的手臂抵着柜子，听到有什么东西闷声从柜子上掉落的动静。

“或者你可以选择留下。” Q没有扶他，这让Bond觉得自己并没有那么丢脸。年轻人走过去将掉落的器具捡起来摆好，才走过来拍了拍他的胳膊，“这里有你足够的位置。”


	3. Chapter 3

他们先是检查了Bond身上所有的伤口——包括一个月前与Franz对抗时的那些，又将Bond先前车祸的瘀伤进行了消毒。如今，Q的医药箱足够装得下这些越来越齐全的医护用品。

Q从来不会问他伤势如何，或是情况怎样，这正是特工想要的状态。他在帮着Bond做完必要的处理之后，丢下一句“等我一会儿。”便随便套了一件大衣走出了门。Bond将整个身体靠在沙发里，感受着坐垫带来的一点放松。他并不担心这样的举动侵占了Q的主权，一点也不。因为前两次的经验让Bond注意到比起沙发，Q似乎更喜欢蜷缩在地毯上面，他不记得是从什么时候起注意到的，但Bond潜意识里似乎对这件事胸有成竹。

不一会儿，Bond听到了钥匙转动的声音，Q呵了口气，脱掉了大衣，怀里抱着一瓶酒。  
“伏特加。”Q解释，”我想你大概需要这个。” Q走进餐桌拿了两个杯子，估计是避免Bond再一次打碎杯子的嫌疑，他将酒倒好才放到Bond眼前。

“谁说不是呢。” 眼睛还是会时不时的模糊，Bond在桌子上摸索了一会儿才摸到了酒杯，他觉得Q没有注意到自己的举动，因为他没有听到Q任何评价。

“我以为你不会喝酒，小朋友。” Bond捧着杯子，试图转移话题。  
“我不喜欢并不代表我不会。”   
年轻人的酒量让Bond有些惊讶，冰箱里只有啤酒的印象显然给特工留下了一个太过单纯的印象。Bond十分好奇眼前的这个年轻人到底还有什么深藏不露的事情。Bond眯了眼睛，在Q再一次想要添酒之前摸到了那瓶伏特加，索性丢下杯子直接灌了起来。

“它可不便宜。” Q看到Bond这么个喝法，没有上前阻止，而是半开玩笑地挑了挑眉。  
“算我的。”

伏特加所涵盖的酒精足以让Bond暂时缓解眼睛所带来的困扰，毕竟醉酒之后他有足够的理由解释自己为什么会在摸索桌子的时候打翻了杯子和磕到了桌角。  
而Q大概也是这么相信的。

“Bond，只好让你睡沙发了。” Bond听到不远处Q的声音没有一丝醉意，“毕竟我明天还要上班。”

 

作为一名（前）特工，Bond向来不会是睡觉睡得很死的人。当Q在清晨蹑手蹑脚地走向烧水壶时，Bond其实已经醒了。可是他不敢睁开眼睛。  
确切的说，他害怕睁开眼睛。

一个月以来，他一直希望视力的问题只是一个很长的梦，每一次，当他在清晨睁开双眼时，他都希望能感受到清晨第一缕阳光所带来的生机。可是当迎接他的是一次又一次空白的时候，Bond想着如果能够永远不睁开眼睛那会有多好。

Bond躺在沙发上，聆听着属于Q的早晨。他听到咕噜的烧水壶，厨房传出一些清脆的餐具声。似乎不用眼睛，也可以想象到Q的动作。他听到Q端着什么东西去了阳台，约莫是喂他的两只猫，随即又听到里什么东西搁到自己对面茶几上的声音——Bond觉得那约莫是给他准备的。  
所有的这些声音在玄关那边传来钥匙扭动的动静之后便都归于寂静。Bond只听到自己平稳的呼吸，和阳台那边传来的若有若无的猫叫。

Bond深吸了一口气，睁开了眼睛。  
他的世界依旧模糊一片。

 

Q回来的时候假装没有注意到Bond对面茶几上碰倒的盘子和散落的文件。“威士忌。” 他拿出手里的纸袋，并拿着另一个外卖袋子向厨房的微波炉走去，当然Bond是靠着模糊的视线和特工的直觉猜出来的。

他们在晚饭的时候再一次成功地干掉了半瓶酒，当然这是在Q眼疾手快地从Bond手里抢走酒瓶的功劳，“你喝太多酒了。”  
“我以为你不会关心这个？”  
“不常常，” Q解释，“看关系到是否有工作需要。”  
“哦，” Bond不解，他自以为长时间的消失已经足够证明他的状态，“你认为我的工作没做完？”

“Bond，“ Q正看着他——Bond这么猜的，他觉得Q的语气有那么一点语气不足，“Madeleine走了，我在监控上看见她今天从酒店check out.”  
Bond点点头，意外的平静，“她早该这么做的。”  
“需要我给你留点空间吗？”  
“或许不用，“ Bond回答，“我很好。”

令Bond感到庆幸的是，Q没有再追问下去。他暂时还不想告诉任何人。  
如果你问一个曾是双零级别的特工，眼睛坏了是什么感觉，Bond会说他突然有些瞧不起自己。

这和曾经执行任务受的那些伤完全不一样。那些枪弹，刀伤，再严重一点，甚至器官破裂，他都可以自我应付。他习惯了一个人处理这些事情，他可以自己取出子弹，也可以缝合刀伤。再或者，他可以接受躺在床上几天，因为等他们重新愈合，他就又是那个无所不能的007。  
可是眼睛的问题不同。他让Bond觉得无能，甚至挫败。因为如果他瞎了便意味着他要依靠别人，任何方面上。这正是他最不能接受的。

所以他选择了隐瞒，向Madeleine，向Q，向任何人。  
他选择这样的方式离开Madeleine，是因为这样会显得他是个混蛋，而这正是他想要的。一直以来，遇到所有问题他都习惯于表现得像个混蛋，他会摆出一副混蛋的态度对待自己亲近的人，好让他们和自己保持距离，这让他感到轻松。一直以来，他认为这是他的拿手好戏。

“你现在真的没地方可去了。” Q打断了Bond的思绪，总结。“或许你该想想问题要怎么解决，在我这里。”

很好，他自暴自弃地想，如今他的计划成功了一半，剩下来需要作的无非是向Q表现出同样的态度，待对方不耐烦之后再将自己赶出家门。  
这让Bond减少负罪感。


	4. Chapter 4

他在Q的公寓磕了一个大跟头，这让他觉得没有什么比这样一个事故更糟糕的了。

且不说是身为一个双零级别的特工，即使所谓普通人，这样一个跟头都能让对方尴尬到了极点。他再又一次试图离开的时候绊到了Q的一只猫，很大的一声动静，那只猫受到了惊吓，胡乱叫了几声便向没人的地方跑去。Bond磕在了玄关的台阶上，感受膝盖带来的阵阵疼痛。

可这还不是最糟糕的，因为Q正站在客厅里目睹了全部的过程。

“shit.” Bond骂了一句，更多的是责备自己。他执行过常人无法想象的凶险任务，受过各式各样的伤，他为自己做过手术，在没有麻药的情况下，将子弹取出，或是随意的接上脱臼的胳膊。他在死神的世界里一次又一次闯出来，以至于他将伤痕当成了生活的必需品。  
而现在，他躺在地上，原因是绊倒在台阶上。因为眼睛，他甚至不能正常的生活，Bond在心里骂了无数遍的自己，这让他从骨子里觉得很可笑。

好吧，他自暴自弃地想着，Q看到了。他看到了他这幅模样，就如图美术馆中的那幅画，年久的大船正在等着迎接自己被回收的，最后的命运。  
还有什么比这更糟糕。

“你能站起来吗？” Q没有第一时间上来扶他。在经过刚才那声足以惊天的声响之后，Q的声音温和而有力。  
“我想我可以。” Bond摸索到了支撑，努力让自己找回了平衡。这样的举动让他觉得自己找回了那么一点自尊。  
等Bond重新站好，他才听到从Q那边传来的，不紧不慢的脚步声。他感觉到年轻人走到他身边时呼吸的重心突然改变了高度，不一会儿他便感受到了膝盖传来的温度。那是Q的手，他猜，分明的指节，但有力度。  
“我想我们应该检查一下，我这里有药酒。“ Q的语气和平日里没什么不同，仿佛检查的是Bond执行任务时留下的血渍和狰狞的伤痕。

他们走回客厅，Q没有扶他，但他走的很慢，Bond足够清楚地分辨年轻人走在前面的脚步声，也足够时间跟着他。Bond小心地循着前面的脚步声行走在黑暗里，意外地，这一次他没有撞翻任何东西。  
Bond任由Q在某个时候将他推向了地面，他没有反抗，双腿跌进沙发的弹力让他轻微晃了晃。

“需要我帮忙吗？” Q从浴室那来了药箱，他将Bond的裤脚翻上膝盖，除此之外什么也没有碰。  
Bond将手伸向膝盖的位置按了按，感到了淤青带来的几个疼痛的地方。还能糟糕到哪里呢，特工想，毕竟年轻人之前已经看到的最糟糕的一幕。  
“我想那再好不过了。”特工点点头。

随即膝盖传来一阵微凉，Bond猜那应该是Q手指的温度，带着膏药的气味。这让Bond逐渐平静下来。这期间他们没有什么更深入的对话，但这并不让人感到尴尬。直到刚才那只受惊的猫再次传来陆陆续续的叫声，Bond听着那声音越来越近，直到感受到有一团温暖的毛蹭上了他的小腿。  
“它似乎因为刚才的事情反而和你亲近了一些。” Q在说这句话的时候，Bond甚至觉得他听到了其中嫉妒的语气。

他将手伸向了小腿肚——不知道那个位置是否正确，随后他感受到了什么东西正在舔他的手指，有些酥痒，但感觉不坏。Bond笑了。

“他们叫什么名字？” 男人心血来潮。  
“他们？” 过了一秒钟，Q反应来他们指的是那两只猫，“恩，平时喜欢窝在我怀里，听话的那只叫009，另外一只爱抓伤人的叫007.”  
“你的笑话一点也不好笑，Q。” Bond嘴里哼了一声。  
“我现在正认真地考虑这样称呼他们的可能性。”  
“说真的，他们叫什么？”  
“K9和R2.”   
“他们当然会这么叫 (Of course they are)。” 特工的嘴角愉快地上扬，他早该想到的。“想不到这方面还真是意外地符合你的个性。” Bond语气里的笑意有些明显。  
“他们喜欢被这样称呼，Bond，“ 年轻人回答的轻松愉快，“我也喜欢。”

“James.”  
“嗯？” Q没有反应过来对方为什么突然蹦出来这么一句。  
“我喜欢被这样称呼。”

“Well, James.” Bond猜Q一定是笑了，因为他听出对方尾音有明显的上扬。  
“Q.” James猜想自己的表情比美术馆第一次见面的时候柔和了那么一点儿。


	5. Chapter 5

5.

这绝对不是自暴自弃，Bond想。

他不是那种会因为一点挫折就放弃或者破罐破摔的人，从来不是。毕竟自怨自艾并不是他所擅长的——和现实撞得头破血流才是。Bond只是不想让别人看到自己懦弱的一面。他可以在没有麻药的情况下取出身体里的子弹，虽然汗水浸湿的衬衫能充分体现出他的痛苦，但那不是懦弱。他更愿意做那个可以被依靠的人，被自己的国家和女王所信任，被M信任，冒着生命去完成最刺激的危险任务。如今他躲在Q的公寓里，接受着这个他一直信赖的年轻人所带来的些许帮助，但这也不是懦弱。

James Bond，在自己一片模糊的视线里拒绝承认他的眼睛坏了，这才是懦弱。

这不是自暴自弃，Bond确定。自暴自弃是他在接受了这个结果之后给了自己一枪，而如今他连去确认自己情况的勇气都没有。他很难想象，如果眼睛的创伤是永久的，他要如何面对接下来的日子；可如果这是暂时的，他又干嘛不去等着它们自己复原呢。

这不是自暴自弃，这只是没有必要。Bond得出了结论。

 

很显然这个结论并不会影响其他人。K9在他脚边蹭着他的温度，自从他和这只傻猫在Q的玄关上演了一出惊天动地的动静之后，不知为什么它却越来越喜欢Bond。  
“它可真喜欢你，你要知道它多么喜欢抓伤人的。” Bond看不清，但他完全可以想象到Q那充满嫉妒的表情。  
“我可是个万人迷。” Bond为自己还有开玩笑的心情而感到不可思议。  
“它可比你更受欢迎，James。” Q往Bond手里塞了个东西，特工摸出来那是个苹果。  
“哦？”  
“因为它懂得投降，” Q不紧不慢地解释，“它每次抓伤别人，都会在我生气要教训它之前窝到我怀里撒娇，你猜之后怎么样？”  
“怎么样？”  
Bond听到Q叫了一声猫的名字，自己腿变那一团温度瞬间转向了Q所在的方向，“然后，当被它抓伤的人看到K9可怜的样子，都会摆摆手说不要怪它，它只是怕生，或者一不小心。而它自己则从来没有为此受到过惩罚。”  
“狡猾的小东西。” Bond语气里却没有丝毫责备的意思。  
“谁说不是呢，可大家偏偏就吃这一套。” Q的笑声让他感到安心。  
“而这不会让你感到困扰？”

“James，你到底对我有什么误解？” Q反应了一秒钟才回答，再开口的时候语气多了一丝不屑——是的，Bond肯定那是不屑—— “这只会让我感到有趣。”  
“当然，”Bond笑得更明显了，“我差点忘了我们的军需官可并不像他的外表一样无害。”  
“正如我们的007也并不像他给人的表面印象一样无赖。” 年轻人略带玩笑的补充。

“你怎么知道我不是呢？” Bond向Q所在的方向挑了挑眉毛，尽管他看不清。  
“因为我养猫，” Q回击，“我当然清楚他们在陌生人面前是什么样子。”  
“所以你把我当成了猫？”  
“都说了刚才你脚边的那只叫做007.”  
“Q，” 特工顿了顿，试图将嘴角的笑意压下去，“我会让你明白这个笑话真的从来都不好笑。”  
“我倒觉得比你开的那几个关于年龄的玩笑道有趣多了。”  
“你还真是瑕疵必报。” Bond这才明白年轻人的用意，这个小心眼的小鬼。

 

他们共同坐在客厅里，确切的说，是Bond坐在沙发上，Q则是窝在他的地毯上，分享同一个电视节目。当然对Bond来说，他大多数时间都只是听。  
他不知道这是个什么片子，但他大概从台词中分辨出了剧情——无非就一个女主因为得了癌症而骗了男主角而离开的老套爱情故事，剧情甚至让Bond有些不屑。  
“没想到你会喜欢这种。” Bond觉得自己有必要说点什么，Q的品味真让他出乎意料的差劲。  
“我并不喜欢，只是觉得好奇。” Q倒并没有怎么介意。  
“好奇什么？”  
“好奇她离开的借口到底有多糟糕。” Q的语气里带着笑意，但Bond却分辨不出那语气里是不是有一丝嘲讽。“K9和R2也不会找出这么糟糕的借口。”  
“我想那是因为它们只是猫？”  
“而这恰恰证明了我说的。”

“那你会吗？” Bond不确定自己为什么要这么问，经过对方短暂的沉默，他鬼使神差地想知道些答案。  
“对我信任的人，不会。” Q的回答没有一丝迟疑，“对我不信任的人，连找借口都没有必要。”  
“你还真是直接。”  
“我更喜欢管它叫做效率。” Q笑了。“你呢？”

特工听到这个问题突然有一瞬间的迟疑。他会吗？Bond问自己。或许不会，他要么就不顾死活的向前冲，或者一声不响地消失，甚至连借口都不回费心思去想。他习惯了给人留下混蛋的一面。  
“不会。“ Bond迟疑了一下，回答的却坚定。

“说实话，James，我对此深感怀疑。” Q的语气让Bond想起了美术馆的那次见面，Q并没有直接承认，却带着一丝不屑的语气彻底嘲讽了爆炸钢笔。  
“所以你的意思是你更加了解我？” Bond挑了挑眉毛。  
“你想打个赌吗？“ Q突然转移了话题。  
“赌什么？”  
“赌你其实挺喜欢逃避的。” 语气里有明显的玩笑，但并不令人感到尴尬。  
“那你可输定了，小朋友。” Bond回答的十分自信，在他看来这样的赌注似乎就是一个笑话，眼前的年轻人知道他曾经都在任务中的那些经历，而这大部分都是Q在监听器这边和他一起度过的。所以他很奇怪为什么年轻人会那些显而易见的事情作为赌注。“准备怎么赌？” 

 

“显而易见。” Q回答。Bond这便感觉到Q正从地毯上不慌不忙地起身，随即是噼里啪啦的敲打键盘的声音。“我预约了3点的医生，” Q的声音带着笑意，不紧不慢，“我相信他会帮你治好你的眼睛。”  
Bond愣了一下，没有回答。过了一会儿，Q才补充道，“这就是下注的方法，James。能不能证明，就看你怎么面对了。”

他知道了。Bond想，他当然会知道，他总能知道。Q总能捕捉到自己所有行动背后的意图，那些可笑的，不堪一击的懦弱的理由，这让James觉得自己一开始想要激怒Q的计划或许从来都没有在成功进行，反而似乎，有那么一点陷入了别人的计划里。

“所以那个赌注只是个诱饵？”  
“那当然是个诱饵。” Q的语气宛如一个旁观者，似乎刚才的那些事情跟他并没有什么关系。“现在，我们需要抓紧出门了。” Q抓起一件大衣塞到他手上。  
Bond有一瞬间的犹豫，该死的，这是不是意味着他可能真的变成了胆小鬼。我可不想输掉赌注，Bond想，他从来都是赢的那一方，即使是在现在对自己不利的情况下。应该。Bond无可奈何地将大衣套在自己身上。  
毕竟他已经坏了眼睛，他可不想再因为输掉了赌注而坏了名声。

 

“我觉得你或许会需要些帮忙。” Q说着，牵起他的手向门外走去。这一次，James没有拒绝。

\-----------完-----------------

P.S.: Bond的眼睛会好的，不用担心。他只不过是在关键时刻帮了点小忙XD。


End file.
